L'Orchidea
| Ultima= }} L'Orchidea è il nome dato ad una stazione DHARMA Initiative dedicata alla ricerca sui viaggi nel tempo, anche se apparentemente si occupa di studi botanici. La stazione appare come una grande serra, ma in realtà il suo cuore è una camera sotterranea con diverse apparecchiature alimentate dall'energia sprigionata dal congegno noto come "ruota ghiacciata". L'Orchidea è collocata parecchie ore a nord o a nordovest del campo dei sopravvissuti e si trova relativamente vicina ai resti della statua di Taweret. La Stazione, costruita in prossimità di un pozzo, è stata occupata temporaneamente da Keamy e i suoi uomini (episodio ) nel tentativo di catturare Ben in relazione a qualcosa chiamato "protocollo secondario". La si è vista ancora al termine della Quarta stagione quando il 30 dicembre 2004 Ben seguito da Locke accede alla stazione sotterranea e pratica un foro nella parete facendo sovraccaricare una cabina per gli esperimenti sui viaggi nel tempo. Dietro la cabina sono presenti alcuni eskimo con il simbolo della stazione e un piede di porco, segno che qualcuno aveva previsto l'eventualità di dover utilizzare la ruota. Scendendo una scaletta Ben si trova in una grotta ricoperta di ghiaccio (a causa del quale scivola e si ferisce ad un braccio), quindi usando il piede di porco rimuove il ghiaccio dalla ruota e la gira. Dopo aver girato la ruota, dall'Isola si sprigiona un intenso bagliore e un rumore assordante , e chi è nei dintorni dell'Isola la vede letteralmente sparire sotto i propri occhi. Ben si sveglia quindi nel deserto tunisino nell'ottobre 2005 ed ha un attacco di vomito causato dallo sbalzo spaziotemporale; il fatto che sia ancora ferito al braccio e indossi lo stesso cappotto fa supporre che nonostante il "salto" di diversi mesi per Ben siano passati pochi istanti. Introduzione e presentazione Il video di Orientamento dell'Orchidea viene introdotto da Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse come "un'opportunità per imparare di più sulla DHARMA Initiative". In particolare Cuse descrive il video come "qualcosa che accenderà la vostra immaginazione su cosa vedrete nella quarta stagione". Prima della messa in onda del video, tra finzione e realtà, Lindelof e Cuse hanno raccontato una storia secondo cui il video gli sarebbe stato mandato dopo il ritrovamento in un edificio a Narvik, Norvegia, che stava per essere demolito (forse il quartiere generale della Hanso Foundation); il film sarebbe stato messo insieme e restaurato dagli sceneggiatori. Video di orientamento Articolo principale: Orientamento dell'Orchidea Implicazioni del video *A causa della loro reputazione di animali molto prolifici, i conigli sono spesso usati come simboli di fertilità. *Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse suggeriscono che i fan curiosi della scoperta di Charlotte (lo scheletro di un orso polare nel deserto tunisino) devono collegarla al coniglio visto nel video (Official Lost Podcast/19 febbraio 2008). *Nel video, Edgar Halliwax parla in maniera specifica della capacità dell'isola di creare un "effetto Casimir". Ad un certo punto, citando la presenza della cella di trasmissione degli oggetti organici (in questo caso un coniglio), si fa chiaro riferimento al fatto che la collocazione della stazione giochi un ruolo fondamentale nelle proprietà di trasmissione spazio-temporale uniche dell'isola. *La menzione di materia esotica carica negativamente è una denominazione errata, dato che più probabilmente si parla di materia esotica a densità negativa (come le note particelle teoriche dette tachioni). Queste particelle possiedono una densità negativa, o per meglio dire una massa negativa, e sembra siano necessarie per stabilizzare l'orizzonte degli eventi di un wormhole (tunnel spaziotemporale) abbastanza a lungo per permettere ad un oggetto di oltrepassarlo. L'"effetto Casimir" sembra qundi significativo in quanto può portare ad aree di spazio aventi massa negativa e quindi aree di spazio-tempo che potrebbero stabilizzare l'orizzonte degli eventi di un wormhole, rendendo possibile uno spostamento tra dette regioni. La posizione della stazione, di nuovo, non è quindi casuale. *Messaggi subliminali del video: **Minuto 0:40 - Il laboratorio con Gerald DeGroot visto nel Video di Orientamento del Cigno; **0:49 - La torre di Alvar Hanso vista nel Video di Orientamento del Cigno; **1:09 - "God loves you as he loved Jacob": come visto nel Video della Stanza 23; **1:42 - L'immagine dell'uomo in bicicletta vista anche nel video di benvenuto alle baracche. La stazione La serra: sezione superiore L'Orchidea è a poco meno di un giorno e mezzo di cammino a nord - nordovest del campo dei sopravvissuti. Dall'esterno appare come un enorme serra contenente una gran varietà di piante, anche se ormai del tutto in rovina e invasa da sterpaglie. Dentro la serra vi è un interruttore nascosto dietro dei fiori che attiva un montacarichi, grazie al quale si può raggiungere la stazione sotterranea. Ben dice a Locke: Sezione inferiore La vera stazione è composta da una serie di stanze adiacenti ed una grande area centrale contenente banchi, vario equipaggiamento elettronico, gabbie per conigli, una TV ed un videoregistratore VCR dove si può vedere il filmato di Orientamento dell'Orchidea. Lì è anche presente una cabina (detta cella) adibita agli esperimenti sulla traslazione temporale: il dottor Edgar Halliwax spiega che la cella, costruita in prossimità di una sacca di quella che pensano essere materia esotica carica negativamente può spostare un soggetto (per l'esperimento viene utilizzato un coniglio contrassegnato con il numero 15) di 100 millisecondi in avanti in uno spazio a 4 dimensioni. Lo stesso dottore si raccomanda di non posizionare assolutamente materiale inorganico, in particolare oggetti metallici, dentro la cella; le conseguenze del mancato rispetto di tale norma sono state mostrate da Ben, che manda in sovraccarico la cella per creare un buco nella parete ed accedere alla Ruota ghiacciata. A giudicare da quello che succede nella versione originale video (Comic con 2007), che gli sceneggiatori hanno detto essere il "passaggio" al video che osserva Locke in , gli esperimenti dell'Orchidea funzionano davvero ma spesso portano a risultati imprevisti. Durante la costruzione della stessa stazione, Pierre Chang viene avvertito che le trivelle si fondono a contatto con la parete a causa di una presunta e miseriosa energia praticamente illimitata, che tralaltro provoca il collasso di un operaio che cade a terra sanguinando dal naso. Ruota della stanza ghiacciata Dietro il muro di cemento della cella c'è un tunnel simile a quello della porta segreta dell'appartamento di Ben. Alla fine del tunnel vi è una scala che discende in un buco coperto di ghiaccio che, una volta rotto, introduce ad una piccola caverna ghiacciata piena di geroglifici intagliati sulla superficie delle mura, con una piccola lanterna ed una grandissima ruota inserita in una parete e bloccata dal ghiaccio. La ruota è apparentemente il sistema per muovere l'isola attraverso lo spazio e/o il tempo e sembra generare una grande scarica elettromagnetica simile al meccanismo di sicurezza attivato da Desmond nella stazione Cigno.Apparentemente dal modo di costruzione rudimentale,si può intuire che la ruota è stata costruita prima dell'arrivo del progetto Dharma sull'isola;e ne abbiamo conferma nella quinta puntata della 5°serie "questo posto è morte(this place is death)quando John Locke trova questo grosso pozzo dove in precedenza era costruita la serra con l'ascensore che porta al centro di ricerca o la stazione 6 del progetto Dharma Visitatori |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Immagine | Nome | Prima visita | Ultima visita | Ragione della visita |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Keamy | | | Conduce i mercenari alla serra per catturare Ben; più tardi lo segue alla sezione sotterranea, dove - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | [[Omar | | | Viaggia con il gruppo dei mercenari |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ben | | | Usa la ruota della stanza congelata per spostare l'isola e si ritrova in Tunisia nel 2005 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Locke | | | Ha viaggiato con Ben per arrivare all'Orchidea e spostare l'isola. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley | | | E' arrivato alla serra con Ben e Locke |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jack | | | E' andato in cerca di Hurley e ha discusso con Locke. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer | | | Ha accompagnato Jack a trovare Hurley. |} Curiosità *Si presume che il logo di questa stazione sia quello raffigurato sul cappotto che indossa Ben risvegliandosi nel deserto del Sahara durante il flashforward dell'episodio . **E' probabile una connessione tra la comparsa di Ben nel mezzo del deserto e la comparsa del secondo coniglio n°15 del video. *Questa stazione potrebbe essere menzionata nella mappa della Porta blindata del Cigno, con l'annotazione in basso a sinistra: "Possibile sito per studi superficiali di flora illeggibile bassa rilevanza per l'attività di ricerca Valenzetti". Domande senza risposta *Come mai se il video è sulla stazione 6 Orchidea, Pierre Chang indossa una tuta della stazione 3 Cigno? *Che il video sia in qualche modo connesso "all'incidente"? *E' possibile che su quella stessa pellicola siano stati registrati ed in seguito tagliati tutti gli altri filmati visti i fotogrammi estranei presenti nel filmato? *La parte centrale del presunto logo, altre a sembrare il pistillo di un orchidea, sembrerebbe contenere due lettere stilizzate come "C" e "T". Cosa rappresentano? **Time Costant? *Perchè i ricercatori sono così preoccupati dalla presenza del secondo coniglio n°15? **Cosa può succedere se i due conigli si avvicinano? *Perchè comincia un conto alla rovescia? *Perchè, secondo Ben, usare L'Orchidea è "sia pericoloso che imprevedibile?" *Perchè Daniel Faraday è al corrente dell'esistenza dell'Orchidea? **Perchè ha uno schizzo del logo della stazione nel suo diario? *Quanto gli scenziati della DHARMA sono riusciti ad utilizzare con successo l'Orchidea, viaggiando nello spazio e nel tempo? *Cosa si intende esattamente per "materia esotica" descritta nel video di Orientamento dell'Orchidea? *Chi ha costruito la ruota ghiacciata e perchè? **Con quale meccanismo essa è in grado di spostare l'isola? **Da dove viene la luce che la ruota emanava durante lo spostamento? *Durante l'illuminazione del cielo è successo qualcosa di simile al meccanismo di sicurezza che ha portato all'implosione del Cigno? **C'è qualche relazione tra Cigno e Orchidea? **Perchè la grotta della ruota è congelata? *Che legame esiste tra isola e deserto tunisino dove compaiono sia l'orso polare con il collare dell'Idra, sia Ben? **Lo spostamento dell'isola causa un salto nel tempo di Ben che dal dicembre 2004 si trova 10 mesi in avanti nell'ottobre 2005? **Chi muove l'isola può controllare il proprio spostamento nel tempo? **Perchè Ben sorride soddisfatto scoprendo di trovarsi nel 2005? *Che rischi comporta lo spostamento dell'isola? **Perchè chi la sposta non può più farvi ritorno? **L'orso polare ha la grande forza necessaria per azionare la ruota gelata: anch'esso ha in passato spostato l'isola finendo nel deserto? *perchè quando john entra nella camera sotterranea congelata la ruota è fuori asse? Categoria:Stazioni DHARMA